Tu es revenu
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS Aventures] Une promesse est parfois difficile à tenir, et Théo va l'apprendre à ses dépends. (Thélthazar/Deathfic)


_**Tu es revenu**_

 _Salut tout le monde :D_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve (par miracle) pour un OS ^^_

 _Eh oui, je suis à l'internat, mais le CDI et ses ordinateurs me tendait les bras, et comme j'ai un peu de temps et des idées, j'en profite pour écrire._

 _L'idée m'est venue en regardant l'épisode 33 d'Aventures (que je vais devoir recopier, joie \o/), quand Bob a décidé de se transformer en démon. Théo a juré de le tuer, mais si on rajoute du Thélthazar à cette promesse ?_

 _Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je ne sais pas si ça va bien se terminer ou pas. A vos risques et périls donc !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne touche pas d'argent._

* * *

« -Me joindre à vous ? Toi qui est inquisiteur, tu devrais savoir que je pourrai perdre le contrôle sur ma partie démoniaque et vous tuer... Aujourd'hui, c'est un coup de chance si j'ai réduit vos adversaires en cendres mais pas vous.

Ces paroles venaient d'être murmurées par un pyromage en robe rouge, au cœur d'une forêt dense et sombre. Ses deux interlocuteurs se regardèrent avant que l'un d'eux ne réponde.

-Si tu te transformes, je te bute, assena le paladin, ferme.

-Cela me convient tout à fait, acquiesça le demi-diable en souriant à celui qui venait de le menacer.

Le nain au bras mécanique que accompagnait l'homme en armure tendit sa main organique vers l'homme qui leur avait sûrement sauvé la vie.

-Je me nomme Grunlek von Krayn, dit-il. Mon charmant compagnon réponds au nom de Théo Silveberg. Quel est le vôtre ?

-Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, répondit l'homme aux cheveux longs en serrant la paume offerte. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bob. »

Théo repensait souvent avec nostalgie à sa rencontre avec Bob. Leurs rapports avaient été froids au tout début, mais le pyromage avait tout fait pour se rendre agréable, et le paladin n'était pas dépourvu de cœur. Grunlek avait eu une bonne idée en invitant ce demi-diable dans leur groupe, après que celui-ci les ait sauvés d'une mort certaine contre une vingtaine de bandits. Les trois hommes avaient ensuite été rejoint par Shin, l'archer élémentaire. Ce petit groupe s'était tiré de bien mauvais pas, comptant les uns sur les autres et faisant preuve d'un courage sans bornes.

L'enfant de la Lumière s'était beaucoup rapproché du mage pendant leurs aventures. D'amis, ils étaient passés à amants, sous le regard bienveillant du nain et sous les quolibets de l'archer. Leur couple était agité, tout comme leurs nuits.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, la situation était différente.

Tout avait commencé par une attaque sur leur camp. Des bandits différents de ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de combattre sur leur route. Ceux-là étaient entraînés, et comptaient parmi eux un mage surpuissant. Les quatre aventuriers avaient vite été submergés, et se retrouvèrent dos à la falaise qu'ils suivaient depuis trois jours.

Il n'y avait pas d'issues.

Enfin, il y en avait une, mais tous refusaient d'y penser.

Tous, sauf Bob.

Il lança un dernier regard plein d'amour à Théo, qui ne comprit que trop tard le plan du pyromage.

Dans une gerbe de flammes, celui-ci laissa place au démon qui l'habitait, sous les yeux effarés de ses amis. La créature aux yeux rouges qu'ils avaient devant eux, et qui trucidait allègrement leurs adversaires, n'était pas leur ami.

Les échos du passé et de sa promesse envers Balthazar résonnèrent dans la tête du paladin. Il devra tuer son amant, si celui-ci ne reprenait pas le contrôle après la bataille.

Les quelques bandits restant s'enfuirent vite loin des griffes et des flammes de leur adversaire démoniaque, qui se retourna vers les trois aventuriers qu'il avait défendu. Le nain, l'archer et l'inquisiteur retinrent leur souffle quand les yeux pourpres du monstre se posèrent sur eux. La bête s'avança à pas lents vers les amis de sa part humaine. De là où ils se tenaient, les trois hommes pouvaient sentir l'haleine fétide du démon qui s'approchait. Théo dégainait lentement son épée, prêt à tout pour protéger ses compagnons de celui qui avait autrefois été un homme qui avait sa confiance.

Il para avec force la première attaque de ce Bob qu'il ne connaissait pas, en faisant briller son armure de mille feux. Il commença à parler, essayant de raisonner l'entité qui avait pris possession de son amant :

« -Démon, rentre dans les tréfonds de l'âme de l'homme que tu contrôle et laisse le refaire surface !

-Inutile, l'humain s'est perdu, ricana le monstre avec une voix grave et inquiétante. Il est trop faible !

-Bob ! Bob ! Je sais que tu es encore là-dessous !, criait le paladin en implorant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que son ami reprenne conscience et fasse taire sa part démoniaque. Reprends le contrôle, je t'en supplie ! »

Le paladin vit soudain une ouverture. Le cou du démon était offert à sa lame. Mais, plus fort que la promesse faite à Balthazar, le souvenir de toutes ces nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de tous ces baisers volés pendant les voyages revinrent en force dans l'esprit de l'homme aux yeux verts.

Il retint sa lame, épargnant la vie de celui qu'il aimait.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Grunlek et de Shin, pétrifiés devant ce combat, la bête planta ses griffes dans la gorge de Théo.

L'inquisiteur s'effondra dans une mare de sang, tandis que ses deux compagnons se précipitaient vers lui dans le vain espoir de stopper l'hémorragie. Le démon était immobile, et ses yeux rouge viraient petit à petit au blanc. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un pyromage bouleversé et les mains pleines de sang à la place du monstre sanguinaire. Il tomba à genoux, blafard, sous le choc.

Il venait de tuer l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il avait les mains rouges de son sang.

Les larmes coulèrent sans retenue sur les joues mangées par la barbe du mage. La peine et l'horreur avaient finalement fait reculer la part sombre dans les méandres de son âme.

Il sursauta quand une main blanche comme la craie vint essuyer ses pleurs d'un geste empli de douceur. Il prit avec tendresse la main de Théo, regardant les yeux verts brillants. Le paladin souriait.

« -Tu es revenu..., souffla-t'il.

-Oui...Mais à quel prix ?, dit tristement l'homme aux habits rouges en observant la gorge en lambeaux de son ami.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers Grunlek lui apprit que l'inquisiteur n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Shin pleurait doucement, tenant l'autre main de l'homme en armure, tandis que Grunlek entonnait un chant nain d'une voix triste.

-Tu es revenu, c'est ça qui compte...Prends soin de toi, et de Shin et Grunlek aussi, demanda Théo d'une voix faible. Je continuerai de veiller sur vous, dans l'au-delà...Si mon dieu me le permet.

-Théo...

Balthazar éclata en sanglots. Son amant avait un air serein, presque heureux de quitter cette vie en sachant que celui qu'il aimait était de nouveau lui-même.

-Bob...Je t'aime, lâcha le paladin dans un dernier soupir. »

Le pyromage resta un long moment près de la dépouille sans vie de ce qui fut son compagnon, rongé par ses regrets. Il finit par brûler le corps à l'aube, toujours enfermé dans son mutisme.

Quand les trois voyageurs quittèrent ce lieu, seul un bouclier planté au pied de la falaise indiquait l'endroit où était mort Théo Silveberg, paladin de la Lumière, qui n'avait pas voulu tuer un démon par amour.

* * *

 _Bon, eh bien ça a tourné à la deathfic... Vous m'en voyez désolée._

 _J'espère que ce court OS vous aura plu, et n'aura pas trop tué vos feels._

 _Qu'Euthanasie ne vous fasse pas trop chier,_

 _Temtaranne._


End file.
